Dropping Some Eaves
by Amber Wasabi
Summary: What happens when you spy on the Marauders and discover a shocking secret and a little more information than you'd like to know? Read closely and you'll find out... LJ...Reposted and Revamped!Told in Diary Form
1. In which Lily explains

Dropping Some Eaves

**Disclaimer: A young citizen of Toronto walks into a small alternative school at a large and busy intersection for no reason in particular and starts looking at a number of camping photos on the wall. He sees a magical picture of a girl in a tree named Amber Wasabi who is waving joyfully at passers-by and he suddenly springs into the air saying, "She wrote Harry Potter! She wrote Harry Potter!" ecstatically. Suddenly, the girl hops out of the tree and marches up to the picture frame and points a finger accusingly at him. "I did not! I did not write Harry Potter you toe rag! Get out of here! Get out!" And the little boy ran away from that strange school and making it a rule to himself to never accuse random pictures of writing Harry Potter.**

**Summary: What happens when you spy on the marauders and discover a shocking secret and a little more information than you'd like to know? Read closely and you'll find out…**

**A/N: _Author walks in a little flustered. _Hi everybody! Happy whatever-time-of-year-I-ever-get-this-posted-in! I'm Amber Wasabi and this is my first fanfic! _Does a happy dance_. I just LOVE the uplifting feeling I get when I do this sort of stuff. By the way, I have a blog in the process… But don't expect too much. Right now I'm in the phase of making my diary into a fanfic draft book, and I'll be carrying it everywhere with me, so expect pretty quick updates aka. A week. **

**Thanks for reading this author's note. ; )**

Dropping some eaves… 

**Chapter 1:In which Lily explains…**

OR

**In which Lily rants…**

**Station 9 ¾- Waiting Patiently…**

It's good that I found myself a bench. Benches with strong, sturdy slats are probably the best thing to sit on right now, considering how I can't really afford to embarrass myself this year.

You're probably wondering why, and who I am, so I'll tell you.

My name is Lily Marie Evans, and I am positively sure that my eventual downfall will be due to 4 things. Firstly, you Diary. I'm immensely sure that some day someone will unleash your secrets onto the world. So, why do this you ask? As soon as I saw that head girl badge hurtling through the window and into my bowl of cereal (and it still slightly smells of strawberries…) I knew that I would have to document every single moment (well- almost) of this year, or else my mother (the psychiatrist) would rip me to shreds for "not letting out my feelings".

You see, she has this odd theory that if I don't let out my anger, I will literally burst from inner rage. She developed this theory during my first summer back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when I ranted for 5 hours straight to her about James Potter and the marauders generally. (Evil twits- except Remus.)

They are actually the second item on my list of things leading to my eventual downfall. There is no way to describe this group than to break it down into sections. Firstly, the ringleader, James Tristan Potter.

He is the most despicable, filthy, disgusting, un-nerving, over confident, smug, self satisfied toe rag that you ever could meet. He has an ego that could rival the size of England and Scotland combined, that somehow triggers him to ask me out every five minutes that he is in my presence.

He is already definitely over six feet tall and well over a head larger than me. He has messy jet-black hair that he continually runs his hands through, and hazel eyes that most other girls swoon over. This is all that I will say about him; otherwise I'll get worked up and snap at some first year.

Remus Lupin, who I mentioned earlier, is a nice, sensible boy with sandy blond hair and large brown eyes, shorter than Potter, but taller than Peter. He's a top student (and though I hate to admit it, Potter is too) and was a prefect with me since fifth year. I seriously hope that he's head boy this year, and not some Slytherin. There is actually quite a good chance of that, seeing how that decision is based purely on marks. Oh- did I mention that I'm head girl?

The next marauder is Sirius Black, the school heartthrob. He has almost literally dated every single girl in sixth and seventh year except my friends and me. He's a tall guy with jet-black hair, like Potter's, and grey eyes that are most often filled with mirth.

Peter is the fifth and smallest marauder. He's totally out of place with the rest of them, being very short and squat with brown hair and eyes.

I guess the real reason why I detest the marauders so much is because of their pranks. They seem incapable of sitting still and not teasing some first year, even for an hour! Ugh! One thing that they can't seem to get enough of is pranking _me_. They've done everything from making my teeth glow green for a week, to growing radishes in my hair, to even swinging me upside down over the giant squid.

_Who are you talking about Lils? Oh! You just fell off your bench._

Thanks Amber. You're really helpful.

_Aren't I? Now tell me who you were talking about._

How are you writing in here? Get out! This is my diary!

_Well, I'm your best friend, so I get special privileges. I charmed this book behind your back so that I could write in here with my mind. Clever, huh?_

Yes. Very.

_Come on, answer me!_

I was writing about what factors are going to combine to create my eventual downfall. The first one was this diary, the second was the marauders, the third is my ability to fall off of anything that I sit or lie on, and the fourth is my hand gesturing habit.

_Ah yes, the gestures…_

Don't look at me that way Amber…

_Come on; let's go find the others._

Aww, but Amber! I can't document while fighting my way through this crowd!

_Yes you can…_

Wait, what are you doing? Don't hex the book!

**Documentrium Spell- Activated >**

The green eyed, red haired girl referred to as Lily Evans, stared avidly at the page before her as these words scrolled across it.

"Wow…"she muttered. "Wow!" she said a little bit more audibly.

Lily Evans always was a little slow to catch on.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly.

Her best friend, a metamorphmagus named Amber (who was currently shaped as a short girl with waist length chestnut braids, and random sparking violet highlights in them that matched her eyes exactly), leaned down and snapped shut the book, stuffing it unceremoniously into her purse.

"Come _on_, we've gotta go find the others before the train leaves!" she cried impatiently.

Both girls grabbed their trolleys and fought their ways through the thick crowds.

Lily was muddling over the prospects of the new diary, when a large pair of hands enclosed over her eyes, blinding her.

Of course, Lily was a quick girl (sometimes) and her first reaction was to grab her wand and curse the unfortunate person behind her.

There was a loud yelp heard, and Lily whirled around to see herself face-to-face with a certain James Tristan Potter, conveniently missing the shiny head boy badge, pinned onto his chest.

"What the hell did you do to him!" yelled a panicked Sirius Black, from off to the side.

His question was answered when James started to rapidly grow neon yellow, glowing fur all over his body.

"She cursed him." Remarked Amber smartly from behind Lily. There were two other girls following her. One girl was of and average height, with waist length curly copper hair, and darker eyes of the same colour. The other girl was short with choppy chestnut hair, dotted with random sparkling cerulean blue streaks that were the same colour as her eyes.

Ally Swoop and Holly Brites stepped in between their two friends and the enemy, both trying to radiate peace towards the bickering teens.

Sirius tried to launch himself at Lily and her accomplice, but Ally and Holly joined their hands together like in the muggle game of Red Rover, and successfully held him back.

By now, most of the children and teens heading off to Hogwarts had gathered to watch the fight from the only safe vantage point, inside the train. The adults too had formed a large ring to watch. They were all disappointed to see that Lily's only reaction to this was to turn and walk away.

Her friends hurriedly rushed after her, and Amber went ahead to scout for a free compartment. 'Luckily' there were several yells and yelps heard, and about 30 students rushed out of their compartments.

Amber scurried into a spacious one and plunked down into the padded seat, sighing with delight.

Little did they know, that outside their window, in the midst of the dispersing crowd, a black capped, furry, neon yellow boy was turning slowly towards his best friend, with an awed look on his furry features.

"She let me touch her mate!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Not _exactly_…" was all that the other boy could get out, before dissolving into a bark-like laughing fit. When he finally finished, he leant, wheezing on the furry boy. "Come on," he said when he had finally gathered himself, let's go find the others."

Back inside the spacious compartment, Amber quietly turned off the documenting spell.

**Documentrium Spell- Terminated >**

**

* * *

**

**A/N. So, how did you like it? Is it a trashy failure, or should it be continued?**

**Cyber Lemon Meringue Pie to whoever reviews! As always,**

**Later Dayz,**

**Amber Wasabi ; )**

**PS. I have a good idea for talking animals later! Hehehehe… The suspense! **


	2. In which Lily becomes wiser

Dropping Some Eaves 

**Disclaimer: One Day, a thirteen-year-old girl called Amber Wasabi walked into a small tavern in London England, and stopped to chat with a peculiar man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who suddenly stopped their pleasant conversation to ask, "Say, aren't you that girl who informed the muggle world about us? If you are, get out!". The whole tavern went silent, and the young woman glared at the old wizard. "No, I am not J. K. Rowling, and I do not take any credit for her work, and I don't care if I'm welcome or not anymore, I'm leaving." She said in a rush. Then, she swept out of the tavern, and consoled herself for the rest of her days by writing fanfiction.**

**A/N: Wow. So thrilled at the reviews. I mean, you guys are RAVE. Since there are so many reviews, I'd like to share them. Let's see…EastCoastHPgrl said:**nice! update soon!** And… Hmm… Nothing else? Not even 2 reviews? Come on guys, you can surely do better than this. I ought to get SOME response from people! I mean, I bothered to post, didn't I? Oh well. Whatever, here's the next chappie.**

Chapter 2

**In which Lily becomes wiser**

OR

**In which Lily hyperventilates**

**Hogwarts Train-My compartment**

Ssh! Everyone else is sleeping- well, except for my cat. Socks only sleeps when I do- she won't even consider it otherwise. Right now she's on my shoulder, and I _swear_ she's reading this.

Socks is named Socks because it looks like she has socks. Okay- let me clarify.

Socks is an all black cat with a white tipped tail and four white feet- got that?

**I think they do.**

Wait! Who was that? Where are you? Show yourself!

**I'm your conscience, so I can't exactly show my self, can I?**

Are you serious?

**No, the black haired boy staring through the window at you is.**

What? What! Let me at him!

**Haha, made you look.**

Hey, if you're my conscience, shouldn't you be reprimanding me for cursing Potter earlier?

**I'm not your conscience, I'm your cat.**

What? What! Who? _Socks_?

**The one and only.**

But…But… You can _read_? And how are you writing in here?

**You are so slow sometimes. When Amber charmed this book, she made it so that everyone could write in it with their mind power- or have you noticed that you aren't holding any quills, they're on the seat beside us.**

Good Point.

**Anyway, all cats, and all domestic animals (except fish- they're just stupid) for that matter, can understand humans, or do you think it's just a coincidence when a dog rolls over every time that you tell it to?**

Again, point taken.

**Learning to read and write for me, was as simple as looking at the words you were saying when you were little and used to read me books, as for grammar, when you were older and had text books for things like this, I just read them when you were asleep.**

So old cats can learn new tricks huh?

**Haha. Hi-larious. I almost forgot to laugh.**

Cats can laugh?

**Gosh Lily, you're so slow! What ever shall we do with you?**

If I'm so slow, then how did I make head girl?

**Everybody just pities you so much that they give you high marks to make you feel better.**

I have no comment.

**So, who are you eyeing this year?**

Well, there's the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, Jordan Bell…

**What do you see in him? **

I dunno, he's definitely toned, and he's intelligent, otherwise he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw. He's flirted with me too, a bit-

**So have many others.**

Yes, but still, I like this guy!

**Fine, take your chances… But-**

But what?

**I just know that _I_ wouldn't go anywhere near him.**

You're a cat.

**Valid point, but still… **

You're just trying to make me paranoid, aren't you?

**Is it working?**

Not anymore.

**Damn.**

Time for a new subject?

**Definitely.**

So, who are _you_ eyeing this year?

**I dunno… Alex Rocher's cat, Jinx, is pretty spiffy…**

Spiffy?

**I picked it up off the neighbour, Jeff, isn't it?**

Remind me to move away from him as soon as possible, won't you?

**Will do. That guy gives me flees…**

Eew!

**Talk about it!**

Where do you think we should go after I graduate?

**Home.**

And then?

**To the grocery store, your parents always forget to but my milk after we've been away.**

This is hopeless!

**You're hopeless!**

Thanks. I appreciate it. Really.

**Uh-huh. You're welcome.**

Awkward silence…

**Hey, who is that guy looking through the window at us?**

Cry wolf, cry wolf, I'm not falling for it this time!

**No, Lily, he's real! Look, he's about to tap on the window!**

Oh my gawd… It's him! Do I look all right? Is my hair all frizzy?

**Lily, don't hyperventilate.**

Too late.

**Get out there and see him or else he's going to think you don't like him!**

Oh my gawd, you're right!

**That's a girl! Get out there!**

Just a second…

**Documentrium Spell- Activated**

Lily hurriedly stuffed the diary into her robes pocket, and stood up, in an attempt to look graceful, and not flustered like she really was.

Outside, Jordan had gotten extremely nervous while waiting for Lily to look up from the book that she was franticly preoccupying herself with, and was just about to turn around and scurry back to his own compartment, when he caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye.

He turned around just in time to see Lily dislodge her cat from her shoulder, stand up, and in one fluid movement, fall flat on her face.

A second later, on the other side of the door, Lily emitted a loud moan. The sleeping Amber seemed to choose that moment to roll off the seat… And right onto Lily.

A worried Jordan Bell, captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, chose this exact moment to open the sliding door and…

Lily emitted a loud yelp of pain as a large chunk of her fiery red hair got caught in the gears of the door.

"_Please close the door."_ Requested Lily through gritted teeth.

"But why-" ventured Jordan.

"Just do it!" said an exasperated Lily.

Jordan took his foot out of the doorway, and slid the door shut, but watched the following scene through the glass window in it.

Nice way to show your affections, thought Socks lazily from where she lay on the padded seat cushion.

Lily grabbed her still-slumbering-friend by the shoulders and rudely shoved her off. Next, she knelt closely to the door, and carefully removed her locks of fiery hair from the gears. With this done, she gave a shaky thumbs up to the panicking Jordan through the glass window.

He cautiously slid open the door, and knelt on the floor, close to her.

"Oh my gosh Lily-are you all right?" he asked sensitively, "I'm so sorry! I really hope you can forgive me…"

"Oh cut it out, it's not your fault!" Lily said franticly, tears threatening to come up- if only she could swallow them, make them go away…

Jordan looked horrified as he saw Lily attempt to swallow, and then give up and let hot tears race down her cheeks.

Without thinking, he took her into his arms, and held her close, letting her bury her head into his shoulders, while her rubbed his hand on her back, attempting to comfort her.

Once Lily had gathered herself, she turned to Jordan, "Thank you…" she whispered, looking him in the eye.

He grinned, showing teeth, and said teasingly, "You got my shirt wet." Lily looked horrified for a moment, and he could tell that she was about to hyperventilate, so he put a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder. "Stop it," he said, " I was only teasing! Come on!"

Lily looked relieved, and emitted a sigh of relief. Jordan looked at her, and she could tell that he was analyzing her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what I was originally going to ask you…" he said, trailing off.

"And what was that?" asked Lily curiously.

"Lily-" Jordan said, pausing for a dramatic effect, "will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily was taken aback for a second, processing what he had said, and asking herself if she had heard him correctly, and that he had still asked her out, even after she had cried her heart and soul into his shoulder. Surely no sane boy would do that…

After a tense second, in which neither of the teens cared to breathe, for fear of scaring off the other, Lily looked back up into his eyes, and with a large grin on her lips, she triumphantly responded, "Yes, I'd love to."

Jordan grinned again, and leaned closer, so that he could feel her breath on his mouth, and there he stopped, teasing her.

She let out an impatient growl, and threw her arms around his neck, and touched her lips to his.

**

* * *

Aww, so cute, right? Leave a nice, long review for me, and I won't be mad at you, all right?**


	3. In which Lily is blind with anger

Dropping Some Eaves

**Disclaimer: One day a thirteen-year-old girl named Amber Wasabi walked into the nearest grocery store to her house, in order to pick up potatoes, and various other ingredients for brownies (cough, next treat for if you review, cough). She was very surprised, as you can imagine, when she was viciously attacked by newspaper and magazine reporters, all of whom were shoving microphones and cameras in her face and asking her the same question: "What is it like to be the world renound author of Harry Potter?" The girl took in a shuddering breath, and all of the reporters subsequently moved even closer, far too close for the girl. "Everybody back off!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and they all retreated about a foot back. "I want to make a public statement," the girl said, "I did not write Harry Potter!" and with that she stormed off the dry goods isle, and was never seen again. **

A/N: My word! This morning when I was walking my dogs, I saw a mail woman, and guess what? She was eating all of the cookies that I had sent to all of you who had reviewed! Humph. Next time I'll send your treats to you via flight attendants, they have pretzels and cookies wrapped in mounds of plastic to keep them happy.

**Ps. It's 11:00 pm, and I'm thinking irrationally, so don't blame me if this doesn't make sense. (My lucky spoon is helping me to write here.) So please don't throw rotten fruit at me if this doesn't make total sense.**

**This chapter is dedicated to James'-gurl7492, my first reviewer of chapter 2.**

**Where we last were:** Jordan grinned and leaned closer so that he could feel her breath on his face, and stopped there, teasing her.

She let out an impatient growl and threw her arms around his neck, touching her lips to his.

**Chapter 3**

**In which Lily is blind with anger **

OR  
**  
In which Lily slaps Potter's smug face  
**

**(A/N:** The Documentrium spell is still activated)

"Oy! You two! Stop playing tonsil tennis, and I'll need Evans to come with me mate." Came a smug, pompous voice from somewhere behind Lily.

The girl whipped around and shrieked as a glowing furry object came into her view. She followed her immediate reaction and pushed back with all of her might and tried to run away.

As you can probably imagine, this was not the best reaction, seeing as, when she pushed back, she accidentally collided into Jordan, somewhat winding him, and in her frantic attempt to get away, she got up, and not looking where she was going, hurtled right into the spell-proof, un-breakable window.

She collided with a loud smacking sound, and fell backwards, onto the still-sleeping Amber, who was currently on the floor after her incident with falling onto Lily.

Amber, who happened to have very good reflexes once she was awake, sat bolt upright and, shrieking, kicked the traumatized Lily off of her.

Lily, having been horribly abused by now, fell to the floor with an undignified thump. The whole thing took about three seconds.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! I am so sorry! I was asleep and I didn't know what had fallen onto me and I just didn't know what to do, and I just followed my first reaction, and you know it really wasn't my fault, because all of us have reflexes, but all the same I'm really sorry and-" Amber was interrupted in the middle of her rant when Lily let out a loud moan that was rather hard to ignore.

At this point, the boy who had caused this whole thing was finding it rather hard to contain the feeling that was bubbling up in his throat any longer, and stumbled, falling onto the floor, doubled over in laughter. His glowing, furry body shook as he inhaled a long, rattling breath, before lapsing into another bout of it.

He did not see the short, slender redhead get up and onto her feet and march over to stand in front of him until her looming shadow entered his vision.

Lily smiled evilly as James raised his head, an intimidated look on his furry features. Before he could blink, she grabbed the back of his robes and picked him up as a mother cat might pick up a kitten, and she pulled him up, making her other palm collide forcefully with his cheek one…two…three times.

Everyone stared in shocked silence at the tempermental girl standing in the middle of the compartment floor. After about a moment, Amber's terrified voice broke the silence.

"Um Lily…"she began, "You _do_ realize that you just slapped the Head Boy…"

"I slapped Potter, not Remus." Lily snapped back, dropping the boy to the ground like a dirty, disgusting dishrag.

"Moony isn't Head Boy this year…" remarked a crumpled up James Potter by the girl's feet, "I am."

It took Lily a moment to register this but when she finally did, she glanced down at James' chest, and, sure enough, there was a gleaming 'HB' badge pinned neatly to he front of his school robes. She stared at it for about a minute, transfixed, until something seemed to click in her mind. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

When Lily woke half and hour later, she found herself wrapped protectively in the arms of her new boyfriend, on a seat cushion in the tiny medical compartment near the front of the Hogwarts express. Jordan was sleeping, breathing gently with his head hanging down onto his chest, and she could smell traces of chocolate in his breath, her favourite thing.

_I wonder what he tastes like…_ Lily caught herself wondering, _wait-stop the train- did _I_ just wonder that?_ Lily asked herself, thoroughly confused. _Since when do I wonder about those sorts of things? But still…_ Lily thought, contradicting any idea that she might have had about not thinking about those sorts of things.

She waved her hand in front of his face, trying to see if he was asleep, and not just a really good actor.

Lily never found this out, because, for some odd reason, fate seemed to choose this moment for a very confused and panicked Amber Mysten to stumble into the compartment, dazed and fall to the ground, vomiting cockroaches.

Lily shrieked, and franticly tried to locate her wand, only to discover that it wasn't inside her pocket. A split second later, Lily found a cherry wood wand aimed over her shoulder, and toward her best friend. A green wave of calming light swept over Amber, and her retching abruptly stopped, the cockroaches melted into themselves, and ashes were all that was left of them. Amber dropped to the ground, sobbing, and Lily stumbled over to her.

Jordan got to his feet and dusted off his robes. Reaching into his pocket, he extracted a large slab of chocolate and melted it in half with his wand, handing a piece to each of the girls.

"I think I'll need more chocolate…" he muttered to him self as he surveyed the girls before him, one in hysterics, and the other one attempting to comfort her.

Lily looked away from her friend for a second, right on time to see Jordan sweep inconspicuously out of the compartment, heading for the front of the train.

"Are you alright now?" she questioned her friend, relieved when Amber nodded. "Who did this to you?" she inquired.

Amber grimaced. "Black…" she responded, but after a moment clarified, "Belatrix."

"Ah…" Lily commented, "Would you care to elaborate?" Amber shrugged her shoulders, not giving an answer. Lily sighed, "_Why?_" she prompted.

Amber shrugged her shoulders. "For game I guess…" she replied reluctantly, shrugging her shoulders and trailing off.

"Ugh…" Lily said, making an ugly face. After a moment, she turned her attention to another subject.

"I should find out where Jordan went off to…"she said, getting to her feet and making for the exit slowly.

"What…"Amber muttered to herself softly, watching Lily turn her back to her, before a sudden bubble of panic rose in her throat.

Before Lily knew what was happening, she was hit in the back with a large force, accompanied by a loud shouting in her ear of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and fell forward into the wooden door face first.

Amber stared in dismay at her friend, sliding face first down the length of the wooden door, groaning in pain all the way down before she mercifully fainted for the second time that day.

"Oh my gawd…" Amber muttered to herself as she stared at her friend in a state of shock, "Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd…" she continued, before she shook her head violently and tried to get a grip on reality. Next she asked herself, "What did I do?" as she lugged Lily's body onto the nearest seat. She then proceeded to fish around in her robes pocket before she triumphantly held up her slender ash wood wand.

Muttering the first spell that she could think of, Amber aimed it at her best friend.

Lily yelped as cold water sprayed all over her body, drenching her head to toe. She shot up into the air and nearly did a summersault, but thankfully she didn't.

"What the…"started a very confused Jordan from the doorway. He surveyed the scene before him, in his hands a large slab of dark chocolate: Lily, dripping wet, panting for breath and leaning on the seat while glaring daggers at Amber, who was trying to look as meek as possible at the moment. The whole compartment was soaked, and he was trying to not slip and topple over at the moment.

"_What_ happened in here?" he asked, trying a new approach.

"Ummm…" Lily started, feeling very uncomfortable in her dripping wet school robes.

Suddenly, Amber blurted out "It'sallmyfaultandImadeLilysmashintothedoorandpassoutandIwasonlytryingtoreviveheranditwastheonlythingthatIcouldthinkofand…" she trailed off as Jordan doubled over laughing.

"_What?_" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't be apologizing to me Amber, apologise to Lily!" he gasped out.

Amber blushed a light shade of pink and turned to the now grinning Lily. "Sorry…" she muttered, her head hanging low.

"No probs." Lily replied, giving her friend a hug.

"So…" began Amber when they had all calmed down, "What happened when I was asleep earlier?" she questioned, smiling impishly and looking at each teen in turn.

Lily blushed as red as her hair and Jordan could feel his face heating up considerably.

"It's a long story… But I might tell you later." Lily said, thoroughly embarrassed.

Jordan, however had not heard, and started to explain the story, blushing all the way, until Lily stopped him at around the point of him coming through the door.

But by then, the initial damage was done, and Amber was rolling around on the ground laughing, not to mention the couple themselves, who were each as red as fire hydrants.

Unfortunately however, the moment was ruined when James Potter waltzed into the room.

Lily abruptly turned her regular shade and stared coldly at him.

"Potter." She said through gritted teeth, and unnoticed, Amber stood up and stood behind her.

"Evans." James replied in the same manner.

"What are _you_ doing here?" spat Amber, moving beside Lily.

"I've come to inform my esteemed head girl here that I've went over everything and given out passwords to all the prefects." He reported stiffly, glaring at Jordan throughout.

I am neither 'your' property or anyone else's Potter." She replied in a venomous hiss, "you wouldn't be calling me anything like that again if you knew what was good for you. Thank you for taking over the meeting, seeing how I couldn't do so thanks to you."

James abruptly turned on his heel and stormed out of the compartment, only to stop outside of it and turn back,

"We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade station in ten minutes." He informed the others before leaving for good.

Lily sighed and sank into her wet seat, "Good riddance." She said.

After about 3 minutes of chatting, Jordan sighed and pointed out, " You girls should be getting back to your compartment." He said and got up, "I'll see you later Lily," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you Amber." He left off, bowing his head to her.

Lily smiled warmly at him and waved before the two girls left the compartment.

* * *

**Yo, people! Not gonna use up a lotta room here but I just wanted to thank my **_3_** reviewers from the last chapter. That's all. See Ya!**

**Later Dayz,**

**Kay (aka. Amber Wasabi)**


	4. In which Lily gets quite a suprise

Dropping Some Eaves

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a thirteen-year-old girl named Amber Wasabi who one day went on a lovely little walk around her small neighbourhood with her two energetic dogs. She was walking back from the small park the end of her street, winding through all the small streets like Iona Ave. when all of a sudden, she noticed a little old lady walking towards her down the street. The girl shortened the dogs' leashes as the woman approached, but frowned when the little old lady held up her hand and spoke to her. It was obvious that the person didn't speak English as her first language, and Amber Wasabi could only make out 2 out of 3 words that she said through her thick accent, although it sounded like the woman had said "I'm not afraid of dogs- are they friendly?" Amber replied yes, and the lady began telling her a story of a little depressed girl who got a dog and one day walked it, and then somehow ended up getting married with someone else in her condo who was keeping a dog against the rules. The lady wasn't clear, and Amber was very confused, but suddenly, out of the blue, the lady asked, "Hey wait-are you the infamous JK Rowling?". "No!" yelled Amber unexpectedly and dashed down the street, her dogs running ahead of her, eager to get away from the smelly old lady.**

**A/N: Hey people, how are you?**

**This chapter is dedicated to** _vegetarians will rule Earth, _**my first reviewer of chapter 3. Nothing else to say except you better like this chap 'cause I don't and I need _something_ to keep me going.**

**Where we last were:** After about 3 minutes of chatting, Jordan sighed and pointed out, " You girls should be getting back to your compartment." He said and got up, "I'll see you later Lily," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you Amber." He left off, bowing his head to her.

Lily smiled warmly at him and waved before the two girls left the compartment.

**Chapter 4**

**In which Lily gets quite a surprise**

OR

**In which Lily falls flat on her face- again.**

**(A/N: **The documenting spell is _still _activated)

"Lily…Lils! Wake up! You're doing it again!"

"Hmph…Mmmm…" Lily mumbled as she rolled her head around comfortably, getting odd looks from the students around her.

"Lils! _Wake up_!" Amber hissed more loudly into Lily's ear, rolling her eyes as her friend omitted to respond, then applied the only tactic that she could think of to wake Lily up, pinching her on the butt- _hard_.

Lily shrieked, shooting up into the air.

"Geroff me Potter! She shrieked, smacking the hand away from her arse.

As you can probably imagine, many students doubled over at this sight: the new head girl, shooting up into the air and exclaiming about Potter in the middle of the great feast- and it appeared that she had been sleeping in her food, seeing as gravy and mashed potatoes were dripping and flying off of her face in every direction. Pieces of soggy lettuce were even thrown onto her friends.

"Ugpth!" Spluttered Holly, "Hey, watch where you aim that stuff!"

Lily blushed a deep crimson and shook her head, muttering something unrecognizable.

"So, dreaming of me Evans?"

Lily whipped around, causing several second years to be splattered across the faces with ketchup.

"Hey!" Protested a small blonde girl, but she immediately stopped as Lily shot her a glare that could peel paint off a wall.

Slowly, the girl turned back around and faced her enemy. "Really, _of course_ I was dreaming about you," Lily hissed, sarcasm dripping from every word, "I mean," she continued, looking up with a fake girlish smile spread across her lips, "I was trying so hard just to contain myself from falling to my feet and praising you!", at this point she lowered her head and glared into his eyes. "I mean, I might as well become part of your swooning fan club!" She finished off, looking very much like a vampire who had bitten into a clove of garlic.

James Potter, not catching onto Lily's 'subtle hints', grinned seductively at her. "You know, I could always show you my dorm room…" suggested with a dirty look on his face, "Then you may accomplish a goal which none of them in my ever-present fan club have ever achieved yet…" he trailed off, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Lily smiled as if she was going to be sick, and, leaning closely over to James' face, she drew out her slender willow wand and whispered into his ear, "You don't know how lucky you are right now that I didn't just curse off your manhood with just a flick-" she leaned back and demonstrated, flicking her wand dangerously close to his groin for his comfort, "-of my wand after you voiced that comment."

James stared at the swishing rod of magical wood before he made an audible gulping sound and looking at the part of his anatomy, which Lily had just mentioned. He then mentioned, almost inaudibly, "No James Juniors?"

Lily gave a smug smile then whispered back, "No James Juniors."

James looked at her wide-eyed before backing away from the slightly insane girl--_very_ slowly.

Lily smiled in victory, and felt something being pressed into her hand, which she had carefully and stealthily hid behind her back. Feeling the warm and heavy curved tin in the palm, she somehow managed to stretch her mouth even more, guessing what it was.

James watched this from a scant 5 feet away, and was just starting to feel very insecure when he saw Lily's almost unnatural increase in her already very large grin. He instinctively moved his hands in order to protect his masculinity from further damage, as Lily had quite a tendency to aim a foot of a knee at that particular area. He barely had any time to register anything when a large, hot plate of Shepard's pie hurled itself at his face.

Every person in the vicinity looked at each other for a moment before they really realized what had happened. It started out as a snicker, but pretty soon almost half of the Great Hall was doubled over laughing. Some first and second years even wound up falling off the benches from… Well, you can guess, laughter.

James, on the other hand, was not faring so well. He was in a complete state of shock, staring forward directly into Lily's brilliant emerald eyes and hardly caring to breathe, as a wave of paranoia slapped him in the face.

Lily watched James closely as he stood there, staring into her eyes, while she gazed into his hazel ones. Peas and mashed potatoes were falling in chunks off of his furry features, and he was wobbling quite worryingly on his muscular quidditch legs. Suddenly, his eyes widened to an abnormal size, and an extremely panicked look spread over his face. He stumbled backwards as if he had been slapped in the face, and shook his head violently, like a swimmer trying to shake water out of their ears. Loosing his balance, he put a foot in front of him to steady himself, and the next thing Lily knew, he was sprinting down the great hall at full speed—in the wrong direction.

Unfortunately, this proved not to be the wisest choice of action, as professor McGonagall was striding towards them and James ran full-throttle, smack-dab into her.

They crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, mashed potatoes and gravy—not to mention the glowing neon fur, which made to predicament seem 10 times messier than it would had James been his normal self.

The hall quieted immediately, just waiting to the tempermental teacher's explosive reaction. Lily, seeing the threat of an impending detention for setting a bad example on the first night of the new school term, sat down meekly in her chair, hoping not to get noticed.

A silent sigh of relief poured over the hall as the two got up from the floor, James being courteous and holding out a hand to McGonagall and pulling her to her feet, a light blush creeping up his neck.

McGonagall dusted off her robes, and glancing at James' shameful appearance she twitched her wand and muttered a small charm. The traces of pie disappeared with a small poof and his fur shrank rapidly back into his skin.

Leaning closer, she muttered something into his ear, and he nodded silently. He saluted her and a couple of students snickered before he turned and glared at them. McGonagall nodded her approval to him and gave him a wave of her hand, indicating in Lily's general direction.

Lily, on the other hand had not been watching the exchange, instead busying herself with setting food onto her plate and eating quietly. Therefore, she was quite surprised when James' heavy footsteps stopped behind her. Feeling hot breath on the back of her neck and large hands on her shoulders, Lily jumped.

"Listen, McGonagall wants us at the staff table after the feast," James warned her, "don't go running off with your little friends and forget…"

She sighed in resignation. They were never going to have a moment apart it seemed, the way the teachers wanted it. "Fine." She murmured quietly to him.

The heavy hands lifted from her shoulders and there was a gentle swooshing sound, indicating that James had turned around.

"Oh, and Lily," James said from somewhere behind her. Lily sighed and attempted to turn around on her bench, instead promptly falling off of it.

"I'm seeing way too much of the floor today…" Lily muttered to the flagstones. Ally unfortunately heard this and broke into laughter.

"So we've heard, Lils!" she snickered.

Lily grumbled something into the stone floor that sounded suspiciously like "Dirty rotten friends…" before she propped herself up on her elbows. "What is it, Potter?"

James just grinned and muttered something, flicking his mahogany wand at her. Instantly, Lily felt her hair dry and curl and the food disappear from her face and robes.

"Thanks…" Lily muttered, shocked at this kindness.

"Don't mention it," James replied with a sly grin," we wouldn't want our new Head Girl scaring the first years, would we?"

"Shut it, Potter." Holly snapped tiredly. "Go flirt with some 4th year."

"Aw, you're no fun, Brites." James said sulkily before turning and leaving for good.

The rest of the feast passed relatively quietly (Sirius poured a pitcher of chocolate milk over Amber's head and Amber chased him around beating him with baguette, but that was it) except for a little teasing on Lily's friend's parts.

"So, what's this that we hear about you and that Ravenclaw?" Holly inquired with a quizzically raised eyebrow.

Lily blushed crimson and went quiet while Amber relayed what she knew, enhancing the story quite a bit.

"And so while we were asleep in the very same compartment, they just sat there on the floor snoggong each other's heads off for a hour…"

"Oh, come on, Amber, that's not true…" Ally said uncertainly, glancing at Lily briefly as if to confirm her thoughts.

"Lily?" Holly asked questioningly.

Lily pantomimed zipping her lips shut.

"Ah, well, never mind." Ally said, glaring at Amber, "We can always find out what _really_ happened later."

A couple of minutes passed without anything worthy of taking note of and then…

"So, what are our plans for this year?" Ally questioned, looking at each girl in turn.

"Here, let's make a list, guys." Lily said, about to transform something.

"Wait—here let me handle that." Holly said, being the resident transfiguration genius.

"Hey!" Amber protested as her soup was turned into ink and her knife into a quill.

"Now," Lily carried on, "first on our list of things to do this year—any suggestions?"

"Make sure Holly doesn't drown herself during exams this year." Ally contributed, raising her eyebrows as Holly tried to protest.

"She's right, Holls." Lily pointed out as Holly sighed in defeat.

"Slumber parties!" recommended Amber, a large smile plastered onto her face. "You know, like in 2ed year, in the common room." She added, beaming as Lily recorded this.

"Secret trips to Hogsmeade." Remarked Holly.

"How about some pranks, incase we get into another war with the Marauders." Lily suggested, waiting for a reply.

"Hmmm…" Amber mumbled, propping her chin on her hands to think.

"This will take some researching," Ally pointed out, yawning, "and I'm too tired for that right now."

"Maybe we can—" started Holly, only to be interrupted by the food vanishing from their plates.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us have some music." Dumbledore announced, a small twinkle in his eye as he conjured up sparkling silver words in the air. "All at your own paces." He recommended.

And with that, the hall burst into song.

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn 'till our brains all rot.'_

Everyone finished at his or her own paces, James and Sirius last doing a slow funeral march, and Dumbledore conducted the last lines with his wand.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore remarked, teary eyed. "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bed. Off you trot!"

Abruptly, everybody in the hall stood and Lily gathered herself, excusing herself from her chattering friends.

Once she was out of the sea of laughing, yawning and shrieking first year Ravenclaws that she seemed to get caught in every year, Lily found herself in front of McGonagall's seat at the staff table.

James Potter, of course was already there smiling at the transfiguration teacher in his charming way and at the same time sending Lily a look that said 'I beat you here and I'm proud of it so in your face but not really because I'm really just an immature prat who is infatuated with you so snog me senseless please?' kind of look.

"Ah, Miss Evans…I was wondering when you'd show up." McGonagall said, giving Lily a disapproving look that said she should have been there at light speed.

"Sorry Professor…" Lily mumbled quietly. "I got caught in a swarm of first years…"

"Ah, I see. Well, let us get on, I have to show you your dorm tower." McGonagall replied with a small look of pity directed at Lily. She knew from this that the woman had experience in that predicament.

"Our…What? James said, not trusting his ears. "We get our own tower? We'll be sleeping in the same tower?" he asked, a giddy look crossing his face.

"Yes, unfortunately, you do…" McGonagall answered. "But don't get excited Mr. Potter. There are the same precautions in the Head tower in the Head girl's staircase that there are in the Gryffindor tower. The only difference is that there are no ear-splitting noises when the stairs go off." McGonagall commented with a shudder.

"Even so, I still don't trust Potter." Lily said to herself quietly while they were navigating their ways through the tower after the professor. "He'll probably find a way to break in and look through my underwear drawer like he did in 3ed year…" continued the girl, not noticing how James blushed when he heard this.

"Oh, come on, it was truth or dare!" he protested quietly as he passed her, eager to get ahead.

Lily sighed and watched the probably high-on-sugar James skip alongside McGonagall. "Boys—they _never_ learn."

After about 10 minutes of silent walking in which Lily kept tripping because she was so tired (James had tried to help her up once, but she refused, sending him a death glare that prevented him from trying to help her up again), McGonagall finally stopped in front of a portrait of a mermaid sitting on a large rock in the sun. "_Sil vous plait?" _she asked the picture. The mermaid giggled and gave a small wave to James, blushing.

_Ugh_, Lily thought, _even the pictures are attracted to him—this is so stupid!_

The portrait swung open revealing a circular hole in the wall.

"Ladies first," James said, motioning for Lily to go through after McGonagall, and the girl hesitantly complied, crawling through.

She gasped in surprise when she entered the room on the other side. It was massive—twice as big as the Gryffindor common room with ceiling high bookshelves circling half of it. Deep crimson squishy armchairs and couches were scattered about the space and in the corner, snuggled in bookshelves there was a large study table.

There were 7 doors in the room; one bathroom; 2 dorm rooms with Lily and James' names inlayed in the doors in gold and silver and 4 other doors. Each one of those had a carved animal's face in it; one fierce lion; one cunning snake; one kind badger and one wise raven. Each one was a secret entrance to each house's common room. There were small winding staircases leading up to each dorm room and small balconies that overlooked the common room. Colourful tapestries hung in every available bit of wall space except for where there was a huge bulletin board full of prefect schedules, rules and announcements. Two roaring fireplaces greeted you as you came in, one on either side of the room.

"Wow…" breathed Lily, running her fingers over the nearest bookshelf in awe.

"This job really does have its perks, doesn't it…" James breathed.

"Now," McGonagall said, breaking the stunned silence, "I trust that you two can find your ways around well enough. All I have to remind you is that you have patrols in half an hour in the astronomy tower and the first prefect's meeting is tomorrow after dinner. That is all." And with that she disappeared with a swoosh into the hole in the wall.

"So…" James said, flopping down on a couch and breaking the awkward silence. "How do you like it?"

Lily didn't respond, but instead stood where she was, eyes wide, swivelling slowly with her mouth dropping open in a state of awe.

"Um, hello? Evans? Evans!" James yelled into her ear, trying to get her attention.

"Wha… What?" Lily asked, yelping as she realized how close James' face was to hers.

"I _asked_," repeated James, becoming a little annoyed, "How do you like it?"

"Oh…Yeah, it's awesome!" She stated, still dazed.

"Wait until you see the rest…" James said slyly, glancing into his bedroom.

"Ooh! My bedroom!" Lily squealed excitedly like a kid in a candy store. With a leap and a bound, she sailed up the circular stairs to the room and flung open the door.

What was inside made her gasp with delight. The whole room was decorated in violets, mahoganies and blues. Violet curtains fluttered at the open windows that circled the room. The bed sheets were blue-grey and so was the gauzy curtain that hung around the bed. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling and made the polished wooden furniture gleam. A soft blue-violet shag rug covered much of the cold grey stone floor, and a large merrily crackling fireplace greeted her as she walked in.

Lily sighed in delight and sank into the soft bed, trying to absorb her amazing fortune. Resting her head on the pillow, Lily suddenly frowned. Reaching under it, she found a small black velvet jewellery box. Lily Smiled widely as a small note fell out. Leaning down, she picked it up.

_What's this?_ She thought to herself, a small frown adorning her happy face.

And with that she read the note.

_Dearest Lily, _

_I was browsing through my family library this summer (an odd occurrence, I know) and I found this poem. It is written by a muggle and when I read it I immediately thought of you._

_-J_

There was another small piece of paper there that looked like it was copied with a wand.

_Top of the world_

_You don't know it, but_

_Sometimes I go to a hill that overlooks_

_The landscape's mask of city lights_

_For a sip of momentary grace._

_On this brink of everything I know, I can gain_

_An eyeful of the lost Atlantis in the human soul,_

_And a breath that fills my lungs with the air between two stars._

_If right now, you_

_Were to capture this elation _

_In the framework of your mind,_

_Or find transcendence through these words,_

_Then at most you would know nothing_

_Of what the beauty existence throws to me._

_For mine is a love no experience,_

_No thought, no measure, no words_

_Could ever degrade into reality by virtue of degree._

_Ryder Strong_

Lily gasped at the beautiful poem and mentally thanked Jordan—or at least she thought it was Jordan who had sent her this. _J_? Who else could it be? Then again, why was it an unusual occurrence for a Ravenclaw to visit their home library? Something was wrong here.

In any case, when she opened the jewellery box all thoughts were banished.

What was inside made her feel like she could melt. Lily had gotten jewellery from people before, but nothing as special as this. Inside the box glittered a small silver lily pendant on a delicate white-gold chain. A tiny diamond shone at the centre of it, twinkling brightly.

A third small note was tucked behind the pendant.

_Squeeze the sides of the charm and the diamond will shine, a friend in the dark._

Lily sighed, contemplating the possibilities of this gift.

But _who_ could it be from?

Again, she sighed. She dangled the charm in front of her face, and slowly walked over to her shiny mahogany vanity table.

Fastening the clip with the aid of the softly glowing mirror, Lily grinned in spite of herself. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Evans! Come _on_! We have to go for patrols!"

She grimaced. Erase her last thought. Maybe this year would be worse than she reckoned.

It was only then that she noticed the weight in her robes pocket

"What the…" She gasped, flipping through the pages of the neglected diary.

"Evans, hurry _up_!" Came another loud yell from the common room.

Lily smacked her palm to her face and moaned into it before terminating the spell.

**Documentrium Spell- Terminated >**

**

* * *

Well, here you go, a departing gift from me before I go to my grandparents', and then to camp for 2 weeks. Hope you apriciate it, now, review, my minions! **

Oh, by the way, Dumbledore's speech? Yeah, copied that out of the first book with minor ajustments.

I know you love me,

Kay (Aka. Amber Wasabi)


End file.
